


Much Abides [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Older Characters, Older Woman, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minerva awakens, she find herself near the Forbidden Forest with no idea how she got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Abides [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Much Abides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486149) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 
  * Inspired by [Much Abides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486149) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



[Download on Mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2y8ycf7c3x22adc/Much_Abides.mp3). (35:22, 33 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

This story was recorded for the [HP Podfic Fest 2016](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/83760.html). Thanks so much to kelly_chambliss for making this story available to the HP Podfic Fest participants, and to analise010 for the last minute beta!

Intro and outro music from Ludovico Einaudi's "Fly." 

The title of this story is taken from "Ulysses," a gorgeous, powerful poem by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. In my opinion, it benefits from being read aloud. I first discovered it in [this reading](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqagmU4Fais) by Tom O'Bedlam, which I recommend. Minerva would approve. Here are the last lines:

_Though much is taken, much abides; and though_

_We are not now that strength which in old days_

_Moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are;_

_One equal temper of heroic hearts,_

_Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will_

_To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield._


End file.
